


{Fanart} Consumed By Emma_Swan

by Badgirl1311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl1311/pseuds/Badgirl1311
Summary: This is a fan art for my favourite story "Consumed" written by Emma_swan





	{Fanart} Consumed By Emma_Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/gifts).



> I thank the authors for writing this amazing story.

For [Emma_Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/profile)

Inspired by [Consumed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872981/chapters/31915884)


End file.
